story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Feliciano (AFL)
Feliciano (フェリーチャノ Ferīchano) is a bachelor in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (video game) and Story of World II: A Flowery Life. Feliciano is a friendly chef who inherited the restaurant in Privaria from his parents who left the town some years ago. Wanting to respect his parents' craft, Feliciano tries his hardest to run the restaurant in a similar manner that his parents did, and strives to be innovative by creating new types of recipes as much as he can. Usually he will offer different dishes depending on season, and will reward the player with new recipes if they come to eat there frequently. Feliciano will introduce himself on 6 March of Year 1. From this point on, the female player (Birgit) can start to court him. The player must first give Feliciano gifts to increase his relationship. By improving Feliciano's relationship, the player is able to see her Symbol Events. When she reaches 3 Symbols, the player can confess her love for Feliciano give her a ring, and from this point on - they are sworn as sweethearts. Keep raising his symbol points until the player able to propose to him using Flower Jewel. That item will be available at the Accessory Store inside Mall of Bayern. If Feliciano has 6 Symbols (60,000 SP), he will accept it. Players can check how far along they are with a villager by going into the bookshelf inside their house at any time. 1st Symbol Event *Restaurant *16:00 to 18:00 *Not on Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Feliciano has 10,000 SP or more Feliciano is glad to see the player. He just made a new cake and suggests they take a seat at the table and eat cake, then asks for their opinion of his cake. Choice 1: It's delicious! Result: -1000 SP Feliciano is glad you like it, but after you have eaten the whole thing, Feliciano realises that he forgot to add the lemon sauce. It might have been good as-is, but with a chocolate sauce, the cake would taste better. He feels bad that the player ate an incomplete cake. Choice 2: Needs chocolate sauce... Result: +1500 SP Feliciano leaves to add the chocolate sauce. After the player inhaled the new cake, he is glad that they liked it. It was good before, but by adding the chocolate sauce, that is now even better. He is impressed with the player's cooking ability. ---- 2nd Symbol Event *Walk into Restaurant *18:00 to 21:00 *Not Sunday *Sunny weather *Feliciano has 20,000 SP or more *You already seen Feliciano's 1st Symbol Event Feliciano takes a little bit of time to welcome the player at his restaurant because he feels a little tired, then asks if the player would like fried rice and starts to make it for them. But when he brings it to the protagonist, he made curry instead, and apologises for the mix up and runs back to the kitchen. Choice 1: You should rest today. Result: -2000 SP Feliciano has a shop to run, but he plans on taking some medicine after he closes the restaurant. He says that even the player is worried about him. Someone at the counter wants to place an order, so he wants to get back to work. He asks that you take a seat so he can cook fried rice. Choice 2: Is there anything I can do? Result: +2000 SP A customer comes in and he heads towards the door, but he is really exhausted. After the last customer leaves, Feliciano thanks the player for helping him. He starts to talk some more, but he's so sick that he passes out. The player takes him to his room and put him to bed. When Feliciano wakes up, he does not know how he got there. He is happy that someone actually concerned about him. Feliciano is not sure why he told you that. He also wants to rest a little bit more before he starts preparing for tomorrow. (The Player will return to their house after event is over.) ---- Sub-Event: Ring Confession The player must give Feliciano a Ring to see the rest of his love events. The acceptance of a Ring is on Saturday or Sunday, sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Feliciano must have 25,000 SP (2.5 Symbols) or more. ---- 3rd Symbol Event *Walk into Restaurant *20:00 to 23:00 *Wednesday *Sunny weather *Feliciano has 30,000 SP or more *You already seen Feliciano's 2nd Symbol Event and Ring Confession *You are going steady with him As you walk into the Restaurant, you see Feliciano hard at work. He tells you that he's been so busy that he hasn't had a chance to eat anything all day. Choice 1: Want me to make it? Result: +3000 SP Feliciano is looking forward to trying the food the player cooks for him, and explains that his former friends would not cook for him because they felt they were amateure compared to his cooking abilities. After he tastes the player's food, the chef is amazed at what she created. Feliciano hopes that the player cook for him again, and sends you to bed and wake up in the next morning. (The player will wake up next morning after this event is over.) Choice 2: Make some for me too! Feliciano starts to cook for the two of them. As the player eats, Feliciano is glad that she likes the food he already prepared. :Choice A: I could never do that! :Result: -3000 SP :Feliciano wonders if the player is worried how a master chef will critique her cooking, and assures the protagonist that it wouldn't be something to worry about. The two of them go back to eating their meal and after they leave, Feliciano tells himself that he thought he was used to others refusing to cook for him, but hearing it from you really hurt his feelings. *'Choice B:' Sure, I'd love too! :Result: +3000 SP :Feliciano explains that his former girlfriend's would always make excuses to not cook him anything, since he was a master chef. As long as the food was edible, he would enjoyed it. After the player cooks his meal, he admires her technique and the taste of a food, and sends her to bed to need some rest. :(The player will wake up next morning after this event is over.) ---- 4th Symbol Event Requirements: Go to bed at 20:00 on any day of the week, when the weather is sunny. Feliciano has 40.000 SP (4,5 Symbols) or more, and you are going steady with him. Upon waking up in the morning, Feliciano will come stop by asks that he could go on a date together. If the player accepts, Feliciano will ask her to meet him in Privaria Mountain Fields at 16:00. If the player rejects, they will lose points. As the player arrives, the two of them will sit near a field full of flowers. Here, Reina asks if what kind of things the player likes, and her question be replied with "I like plants." or "Nothing." Answering the former will result in Feliciano being happy and after this event is over, the duo go home. The wedding will take place at school grounds one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. If the player marries Feliciano, their children will have auburn, olive eyes, and light skin. The boy child has short hair whilst the girl child has her hair in curved pigtails. For Latin candidates, the boy child will wear dark green and the girl will wear dark pink. Category:Flower Series characters Category:Flower Series Bachelors